fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruna Takagi
|kanji = 春菜高木 |rōmaji = Haruna Takagi |alias = The Dragon Obsession (by Ha-Na) Mythril Monster Iron Core |color = Black |text = Purple |name = Haruna Takagi |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 17 (Pre-timeskip) 24 (Post-Timeskip) |height = 175.6 cm |weight = 66.5 kg |hair = Black |eyes = Purple |birthday = 10 March X767 |blood type = AB |affiliation = Blue Falcon |previous affiliation = N/A |mark location = Right Chest |occupation = Mage |team = Team Ha-Na |partner = Ha-Na |base of operations = Blue Falcon's Guild |previous occupation = N/A |previous team = N/A |previous partner = N/A |status = Active |relatives = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) |magic = Requip: Iron Core Ring Magic Telepathy |weapons = Camael (Mythril Rod) |japanese voice = Takahiro Sakurai |english voice = Johny Young Bosch}} 'Haruna Takagi '(春菜高木, Haruna Takagi lit. Mythril Monster) is a mage from the Blue Falcon Guild and was Ha-Na's partner. Despite not being among the Top 5 Strongest Mage in his guild, he has gained the reputation as an Obsessive Fan over Dragon Slayer, making him being as one of the stand-out member among his Guild Members. Haruna was ranked as 10th in Blue Falcon's strongest mage list, which mean he is not very weak when placed in a direct comparisson with his partner, Ha-Na. Haruna greatly idolize Dragon Slayer such as and , in addition for that one, he even take Ha-Na's cousin brother, Hi-Ki, as his role model. Appearance Haruna possess the appearance of a handsome young man which is fairly tall in general. At some point during his vacation at a hot spring, he have revealed his moderately muscular and well-toned body when he take off his shirt, so something which make Ha-Na "uncomfortable" in some sorts of way. He stand at the height of 175 cm and weight around 66 kilogram. He was seen to be wearing his favourite purple ring which he carry anywhere in a battle. Additionally, his eyes was purple in colour and his hair was black. He formerly have the bowl cut hairstyle, but after the timeskip, Haruna decided to make his hair spiky in nature. In the pre-timeskip, Haruna was known to be having a typical black bowl haircut for his head. His clothes also were rather simple and was much more unique than his post-timeskip's attire. During this time, he wears a plainly simple white-buttoned school boy uniform and cover it at up in a certain parts with a black jacket. The jacket that he wore seems to be arkwardly attached at some parts of his white uniform and therefore, give him an eye-catching appearance to people. During this time also, Haruna wear a pair of jeans instead of a pair of black trousers. His jeans were tied by a seemingly dark brownish belt which he apply fairly nice in order to tighten his lower outift. As for his feet, he choose to wear a pair of completely dark sneakers for his bottom's matching and as well, for his finisher appearance. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Camael Magic And Abilities Physical Magical Requip : Iron Core Ring Magic Relationship Quotes Gallery Trivia *Haruna's appearance is based off Hibari Kyoya from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (Future for Post, and Past for Pre-Timeskip) *Haruna Takagi is the author second official male character in FT Fanon Wiki. *His personality is based off the author's friend. *According to the author, his stats are : Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Legal Mages Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Requip User Category:Ring Magic User Category:Forever And Always